A system provided with a printer and a digital camera is known. The printer acquires a list of operation modes in which the digital camera is capable of operating. In a case where the digital camera is capable of operating in a P2P (abbreviation of Peer To Peer) mode in an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) scheme, the printer causes the digital camera to operate in the P2P mode and sends communication parameters to the digital camera. On the other hand, in a case where the digital camera is not capable of operating in the P2P mode, the printer causes the digital camera to operate in a CE (abbreviation of Card Emulation) mode of the NFC scheme and sends the communication parameters to the digital camera.